I Want a Giraffe For Christmas
by Sw33tCh3rryP13
Summary: Teddy wants giraffes for Christmas, and only giraffes will do.


A/N: This was written for DG Forum's 2018 Christmas ficlet exchange! My recipient is the extremely patient Ori, for whom I am very grateful! Prompts were giraffe, sushi, and tree.

XOXO – Charlie

 **llllllllllllllllllll**

"Giraffe! _Now!"_ A little whimper and a restless kick accompanied the words. "Giraffe!"

Draco sighed. "Teddy, love, we talked about this. The animals have gone night-night because it's cold." He paused and squatted down next to the walking pram to tuck Teddy's blanket more tightly around the toddler's chubby legs. "Here," he murmured, riffling through the pram's little storage space. "Aha!" He handed Teddy a small fabric giraffe attached to a dummy, which the boy immediately threw down onto the pavement.

" _Edward Remus Lupin,_ " Draco growled in frustration, "if you cannot behave, I will take you back to your Grandmama's and we won't see any of the lights or have cocoa."

He watched Teddy cross his stubby arms and pout just as an amused-sounding voice said, "It looks like you could use some help, Malfoy."

Lifting his head from where he'd been palming his hair in annoyance, Draco was surprised to find Ginny Weasley leaning over the pram, stroking Teddy's cheek and making funny faces as his cousin giggled. "Where did you come from?"

She looked up, still holding Teddy's small hand, and lifted a brow and the corners to her mouth. "My mother, I'm reliably informed, though I don't take after her much."

He was helpless not to smile back at her. "I really meant a bit more recently."

Ginny stood and gestured toward her forest green polo, which identified her as a MagiZoo volunteer. During warm months, the park was home to a mix of muggle and magical creatures, but during the coldest months guests could only visit the indoor petting zoo's menagerie of small and fuzzies. The real winter attractions of the MagiZoo were the spectacular holiday lights and the hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts stands.

Draco hummed. "Well, that's fate for you."

Ginny's smile widened. "Have Ted for the weekend, do you?"

He nodded, absently reaching down to run a hand over the boy's curls, currently platinum blond. "Aunt Andi and mother are doing some Christmas shopping in Paris, so it's just me and the little prince. I thought he might enjoy the lights, but apparently nothing makes up for the lack of giraffes."

She laughed, and he was struck by what an unexpectedly nice sound it was. "Giraffes do seem to be his obsession of the moment," she mused. "Harry has his nursery at Grimmauld Place done up in them."

"Giraffe!" Teddy interjected. "Hawwy Giraffe!"

Draco guffawed and began, "Well that's a new—"

"Don't," Ginny warned, but she was smiling as she stood up. "I have an idea. You gentlemen wait here, I will be right back."

Draco watched the rather shapely redhead walk away swiftly and busied himself entertaining his cousin by tickling the boy and pulling funny faces until she returned a few minutes later.

"Alright," she said, "you two follow me."

Bemused, Draco pushed the pram before him as he followed her through the crowd, past several empty enclosures and food stands, beneath fairy lights that flitted about and twinkled on the red-gold of her hair before they stopped at a nondescript door, painted the same rich blue-green as the other doors and trim in the Magizoo. There were no signs designating what might be behind it, but as it was located directly next to the empty giraffe enclosure, Draco had a hunch. He grinned.

"You realize you're going to spoil him something awful," he said, unbuckling Teddy from the pram and lifting the boy up into his arms. "He's going to learn he can have whatever he demands, when he demands it."

"Fortunately, I'll be able to blame that on you," she laughed as she pulled out her wand and quickly unlocked the door. She continued to giggle as he made a face at her before carrying Teddy into the room at her gesture.

As Draco had suspected, the room was magically expanded to an area of many acres; large enough that the points where it ended to the back and to the left were not visible. Several tall, golden giraffes strolled lazily amongst the massive acacia trees, some nibbling at juicy green leaves, some rubbing themselves against the tree trunks beneath a spelled blue sky and bright sun.

"GIRAFFES!" squealed Teddy, already arching and wriggling in an attempt to escape Draco's arms.

" _Hold on_ ," Draco grunted, as he tried to arrange the toddler so that he could safely carry him to the edge of the balcony on which they stood, where a curious mama giraffe had already poked her head over the edge to peer at them from beneath long eyelashes.

Ginny smiled. "It's alright. The edge is coated in wards, he can't fall. And that's Nefertiti, she loves children."

With careful reluctance, Draco set Teddy on his feet and took just his hand, following along as his Teddy hurried over to the giraffe, giggling with delight. They spent several minutes gently stroking Nefertiti's velvety nose and waving down to her calf and several other brave giraffes that approached the balcony. Draco felt the fine hairs along the back of his neck prickle, and he turned to look over his shoulder. Ginny hurried to compose herself and offer him a smile, but not before he'd recognized the look on her face as she'd watched him with Teddy.

"Well," he said casually as he lifted Teddy once more and they waved goodbye to their new friends, "now that we've seen the giraffes, I think it's time for some cocoa." Teddy nodded in agreement.

Draco turned to Ginny and raised a brow. "And after that—sushi?" He shifted his cousin into one arm and held out his hand. As the redhead blushed prettily and slid her fingers between his, he decided that it was going to be a very good Christmas.


End file.
